A King Returns
A King Returns is the third episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis King Wiki Returns! Major Events *King Wiki returns *The house is revealed to have a defenses system and a protective charm around it. Plot ???: Now that the heroes have prepared themselves it is time for my return. Prepare the battle mech. Soldier: Yes, my king! Prepare the battle mech! Soldiers: Battle mech prepared. Soldier: My king, your battle mech is ready. a giant robot, then the camera spins around and shows King Wiki. Wiki: Excellent! The heroes will never now what hit them. climbs up into the cockpit and fires up the robotic armor. I'm coming for you Wiki Team.] Theme Song at the house, a training session is going on. This time it is a duel between Bink and Solo. laughing, with her Dragonfly Nervous System and Cheetah Limbs formed: You'll never stop me, Solo!. She turns around a slashes Solo on the ground, before he can meld himself into the pendulum platform. Bink jumps down and deforms her Cheetah, then forms the Lion Claws and throws Solo across the room.] Solo: Ow, that hurt. But you'll never stop me. mentally transforms into Lodestar and rips the pendulum out of the wall, throwing it a Bink, who dodges quickly with her dragonfly immune system. She runs, naturally, over to Solo and strikes him again with her Lion Claws, leaving Solo on the ground. I surrender, I surrender. Computer: Winner, Bink! Game Over! Weegee: Great job Bink! You're becoming more and more of a fighter and less of a talker. OK, next round! ??? ??? versus myslef Weegee. ???: This is gonna be good. Jack: This is gonna be really good. Ancy: This is gonna be really BAD! but Ancy: AAAAAAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: Sor-ry! Computer: Duel begins in 3, 2, 1- loud crash is heard on the outside and then a giant mechanical arms comes through the wall and grabs Weegee, ???, and Bink, then jumps fully into the training room. ???: YOU! Weegee: NO! Bink: IMPOSSIBLE! Wiki: That's right, I'm back, and better than ever. now transforms into Fasttrack and speeds over to the mech, running between its legs. The mechanical arms swings down and accidentally slaps the mech's leg, making it fall over, releasing the three captives. You'll pay for that. slams one arms through the walls, knocking it down, and allowing the soldiers to come in, while the other arm swings around in the room, knocking all the user against the wall. He activates a laser, and fires it at the heroes, who fall to the ground. Weegee fires lightning at the robots while ??? transforms into Waybig to take care of the soldiers. Bink activates her Lizard Scales and Box Jellyfish Stingers, but she accidentally stings Weegee along with the mech, which causes both to fall to the ground. Glasol comes in and and throws ice shard at the mech while Tennant throws crystals at it. Jack now transforms into Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire and blasts fire at the mech, melting Glasol's ice crystals. Glasol: You bonehead! Wiki: No, you're all boneheads. You just gave me an idea. FLAMETHROWERS! mech's mechanical arms shifts from drillbit claws into flamethrowers. No one can stop me now! Glasol: Are you kidding me? Commercial Wiki: No, I don't kid around. activates the flamethrowers and Glasol puts up an ice shield while the rest of the users think of a plan. Weegee: What should we do? Solo: ??? ? ???: Beats me. Bink: Achoooo! I don't feel well. Ancy: We should make Bink sneeze on him. but Ancy and Bink: AAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Bink: Absolutely not! ???: How about we, hmm. What do we do? Let's throw Rex at him. Rex: That would be an ouchie! Weegee: No, ???, Rex should throw us at him. Rex: Gotcha! forms the Slam Cannon and prepares to launch the heroes. First up is Tennant, then Survive, and Ship. Glasol, I need you to open up a small hole in the shield when he's not blasting fire at that part. Glasol: Sure thing! gets into the ammo scooper and once the hole is open, Rex fires Tennant through at the mech. Tennant smashes his hands together and sends a soundwave at the mech, causing the flamethrowers to go out for a second, before being turned back on. While the flamethrowers are out, Rex fires Survive through the hole, who grabs a double-handed sword and slashes it a King Wiki. I can't keep the shield up much longer his flames are to strong. Weegee: I say we switch our positions. teleports the gang minus Glasol to behind the mech, which allows them to attack with King Wiki still thinks they are behind the shield. Now, the flamethrowers break through and Glasol runs out of the way just in time. Wiki: Though you could trick me, did ya? Well guess again. morphs the flamethrowers into Missile Launchers, then fires the missiles at the gang. ??? transforms into Upchuck and eats the missiles. Then, he fires an energy ball back at King Wiki, shattering the glass to the cockpit. Weegee now fires lightning at King Wiki which makes him jump out of the cockpit. Then the mech falls over. You will pay for that. launches himself at Solo and throws him into ???, which causes him to detransform. He them picks up both ??? and Solo and throws them at others users until everyone is on the ground. ??? and Weegee now get up and run into the Monitor Room. ???: Good, we got away! Weegee: Yeah, we're the lucky ones. arrive in the monitor room and Weegee begins typing on the keyboard while ??? stands guard at the door. Here we go! Computer: Activating All Defense System Protocol. Lockdown commencing. Weegee: I don't even now how he got past the protective charm or the external floor defenses. But this should activate the internal. ???: Do we really want King Wiki to not be able to escape. Weegee: Right! Override Lockdown Protocol. Code 0-70-10-Lockdown Override-0-343-0-10. Computer: Verbal Lockdown Shutdown Code Accepted. Wiki: Now why on earth would you shutdown the lockdown? Commercial Weegee: So you can get out of here! {he fires lightning at him then sends several magic fire balls at him. King Wiki dodges but then charges at Weegee and knocks him down. ??? transforms into Echo Echo, the Ultimate Echo Echo and does Sonic Doom on King Wiki, which knocks him out. He then transforms into Jetray and flies him high up into the atmosphere and throws him into the house, where the defense mechanism blasts across the city.] ???: Well that takes care of that. the rest of the heroes appear. Bink: What was that all about? Ancy: I think he wanted my pony toy! All: AAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ancy: Sorry, but seriously, I think he was here for something other than my pony toy. Jack: He was trying to kidnap us? Ship: He was trying to eat us? Survive: He was trying to become friends with us? Tennant: I don't think any of those are correct. Solo: I have a theory. Tank: What Solo? Weegee: I know. He was scouting our house's defense systems. Remember when he asked why I turned off the lockdown. There's no way it could have taken him that long to get from the training room to the monitor room, which means he was waiting listening to the code to shutdown the lockdown system. Ship: Is there anyway to change the codes? Solo: Unfortunately, no! Weegee: We just have to increase the protective charms and external defenses. ???: And another very important one. We have to be very, very lucky. music plays and then the episode ends with a black screen and the music fading the a drum roll, then a timpani thump. Trivia *Weegee saying King Wiki scouting the house's defenses is a hint to the eighth episode, Very Explosive Explosives. |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Series Involving Users